


Harry Potter

by VernonForPresident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Pandas, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonForPresident/pseuds/VernonForPresident
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncle Vernon and the goblet of fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465067) by [VernonForPresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonForPresident/pseuds/VernonForPresident). 



Harry potter is human  
He moves slow  
Sometimes fall down  
I take computer  
He like bamboo  
Eat it lots  
From the school

He go to hog wart  
do the magic  
Very brave  
I am clever  
I can read  
People don’t think I can read  
But I can type too, clever panda

He fight voldy  
Bang bang whizz whizz  
Harry win  
I inspired, be good panda, be very brave  
When pandas sneeze I not fraid

Ron is friend  
Harmy is friend  
I have friends  
But they pandas


End file.
